Hidden
by witchbaby300
Summary: "Happy never realized that dark empty feeling he spent so long burying under acts of murder, had been filled by the woman in front of him all along. " (Volume I: Season 1 & 2) Part I of the Quadrilogy. Slight AU. Happy/OC
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I've wanted to write a story on 'Sons of Anarchy' for quite a while so here it is. I've debated on which direction to take it and who my character should be romantically involved with. It was between Jax and Happy but it became quite obvious as I was writing that only Happy would be a perfect match. This story will be long, violent and dark. I have made this a quadrilogy meaning that there will be four stories in all (or in this case Volume). The titles I have chosen are marking Tony's progress from uncaring and isolated woman to a full-fledged and happy family member of the Sons. They will be based on all the seasons of the Sons of Anarchy.**

**This is the order it will go.**

**Volume I: Hidden (Season 1 & 2)**

**Volume II: Shadows (Season 3 & 4)**

**Volume III: Horizon (Season 5 & 6)**

**Volume IV: Luminous (Season 7)**

**Because I am doing two seasons per story the chapters will be about 120+ give or take. They will be very long stories with little to no fillers and I hope you guys will hang in there with me. I will also make time for my Walking Dead story and I expect to update this one more often. When I do you can expect an update on OFITG (One Foot In The Grave). **

**DISCLAMER:** _**I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and others who have written and helped with producing the show. I only own Tony and any other characters that you may not recognize. I take full credit for everything I have written and I do not take kindly to plagiarism. If I see my work on any other site and not under my username I will make your life a living hell. It's amazing how fast you can track someone's IP address and find personal information on any other sites they may have (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) If any of you readers see my work somewhere please feel free to send me a message.**_

* * *

"_**Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe" **_

– _**J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_

* * *

**Volume I : Hidden **

**Chapter I – Sneaky Bitch**

Happy Lowman hated the cold. The frigid California night air whipped against his black hoodie, past the dark long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans straight through to his bones letting him know that it was getting close to winter. Despite his hatred of the cold weather he couldn't resist taking Clay up on the offer to kill.

That's how he found himself without his cut bouncing on the balls of his feet hidden in the darkness of an alley way and scoping out a whore house. The target was a snitch prospect by the name of Ethan Salvia or Sal as he liked to be called. He had only been prospecting for the Sons six months when they became aware he had been passing information to his real employers the Mayans. The stupid fucker got too relaxed and comfortable integrating into this new lifestyle and slipped up. As soon as Clay found out they immediately took a club vote for Sal to meet Mr. Mayhem. It wasn't enough to take his cut, beat the living shit out of him and exile him from the club. No this was a betrayal of the highest kind, one that could only be dealt with by taking the loose lipped bastard's life.

Happy took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped it to the ground crushing the cherry tip under the heel of his boot. As if on cue Sal swaggered drunkenly outside the sleazy strip joint and to his car while trying to light his own cigarette and failing miserably. Happy grinned as his eyes went dark and he felt that familiar rush of adrenaline that came before he took a life. He gripped the handle of his pistol in a gloved hand and looked both ways across the deserted street preparing to cross when a woman made her way to Sal effectively stopping Happy in his tracks.

The first thing he noticed about the woman was her height. He could tell she was tall all on her own but the black stilettos she was sporting enhanced it tenfold. She was a shade lighter than him and her smooth skin seemed to glow under the soft light of a nearby street light. She wore a tight leather skirt that lined her curves just right and a tiny black tube top that cradled her perfect breasts snugly and made the blood rush straight to his cock. If he was freezing his balls off in his two layers he knew that bitch had to be damn near dying and for a second he wondered how hard her nipples were. Her light brown hair swung to the middle of her back in carefully made waves as she sauntered over to his drunken target and Happy could tell she was a pro. Most normal women and croweaters couldn't walk with the light cat like steps she was taking in those heels. Though he couldn't deny his obvious attraction towards this strange woman, he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him he knew her. She stopped Sal lighting his cancer stick for him as they exchanged low words and she gestured to a gray car behind her with an obvious flat tire. Sal grinned and walked to his own car and opened the trunk. The woman walked to him peering inside.

If there was one thing Happy hated it was waiting. It was tedious work and he considered scaring off the woman or even taking them both out when the unthinkable happened. While Sal was bent over the woman produced a dark object from the waist band of her skirt and smacked Sal over the head. Happy blinked owlishly as he recognized the object that shone under the soft glow of a street lamp as a gun, noticing the silencer screwed over the end of the muzzle. Without missing a beat the woman threw Sal's limp form into the trunk of his own car and shot him three times. She leaned back into the trunk and plucked an object from the back. Looking around a few times she closed the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat taking off out the parking lot. The nagging feeling grew stronger and he felt sick. He knew that ass anywhere. More than once Happy had run his rough calloused hands against that ass as he pounded into her heat. Anger began to grow within him and Happy frowned as he watched the entire exchange and jumped into the black van he arrived in and pulled out of the alley trailing them making sure to keep the vans headlights turned off. With one hand he searched through the contacts in his phone and called Jax. Keeping his eyes on the vehicle he didn't even bother greeting his V.P.

"Hey bro we got a problem."

…...

Loss was an all too familiar feeling Tony knew well. Her entire childhood reeked of it. First her father, a man she grew to hate, died by his own hand. Under the influence of his war time memories and a full bottle of Jack Daniels he placed the barrel of his pistol into his mouth and pulled the trigger not caring for the three year old Tony who had witnessed the entire thing. He was found two weeks later rotting underneath maggots and smelling of decomp while his daughter, too young to reach the stove had resorted to eating out of the trash. Her mother was even worse. She blamed Tony for her father leaving them and took every opportunity to let her know through emotional and physical abuse. Her mother tried to take her own life failing miserably when she slashed her wrist in the wrong direction on Tony's eighteenth birthday. Tony had to force her into a mental facility because of it. A few days later she cleared out what little money occupied her mother's bank accounts, snatched up every valuable thing in their small home and never looked back.

The money ran out quickly and she became familiar with the pole becoming one of the most sought after strippers at 'The Blue Moon Gentlemen's Club' making a comfortable living grinding in suspicious looking men's laps and letting drunken business men motorboat her tits. There was nothing honest about that kind of living and Tony was desperate for more. Her salvation came in the form of a biker by the name of T.O. who happened to be the President of a local Motorcycle Club by the name of the Grim Bastards. He was quickly charmed by her and offered to have her dance at a club party being thrown. From there things spun out of control when a rival MC shot up the clubhouse. Instead of hiding like the rest of the women she picked up a fallen pistol and killed two men in the clubs parking lot. After that it was hard to tell just exactly how she became a hired killer. Maybe it was the satisfaction she felt every time she took a life. Maybe it was the recoil of a weapon as she put a bullet in the heart and head of her kills or just maybe it was the acceptance she felt from those around her as she was handed a stack of money in an envelope and a rough pat on the back well done. Taking a life was all too easy for Tony.

Back when she was a child she developed a strange obsession with death and often used neighborhood pets to experiment on. From holding a puppy underwater to slicing a cat's stomach open with a dull kitchen knife, Tony felt some sick satisfaction in watching the light go out in their eyes as they squirmed underneath her unyielding hands. As she grew older she realized that those feelings were wrong and tried desperately to bury them. But after the incident with the Grim Bastards it was like a light switch had been turned back on in her head.

The money she had gotten from the bikers as a thank you was more than she made stripping and although she could never thank T.O enough for introducing her to this life she had no allegiance to anyone. Choosing to live a life on the road alone Tony took jobs through word of mouth recommendations and familiar friends who knew she could be trusted by the way she could keep club secrets and the discrete and effective ways she killed. Tony crossed over into enemy territories and although she had friends and acquaintances on either side she had no conscious when it came to killing. It was just the nature of the business.

Her latest job took her to a strip joint in Lodi by the not so discrete name of 'Club Erotica'. The man she was coming to kill went by the nickname Sal or his Christian name: Ethan Salvia. Sal had run his course with the Mayans when he started relaying information about not only his employers but another group, the Sons of Anarchy, to a rival street gang called the One- Niners. When the Mayan president, Marcus Álvarez got word of Sal's turn coat tendencies he called up Tony and ordered him dead in an attempt to keep his club out of the spotlight. They had enough on their plate without adding another murder to a laundry list of charges against them.

Tony was eager to do it. She dressed in one of her many undercover skimpy outfits making sure to show off her best assets and wore her tallest pair of heels that she affectionately called her 'come fuck me' heels. Instead of large hoop earrings and large jewelry she went with a subtle pair of studded diamonds and a thin silver chain around her neck for a little style. The less she had on the better. Tony learned the hard way when one of her past targets fought back and snatched an earring from her ear painfully ripping the ear lobe in half. Tony sprayed on her favorite scent from Bath and Body Works and parked her stolen car around the block for a quick getaway making sure to park in a 'No Parking 'zone so that the car would be towed by morning.

The wait took forever though. Tony was used to waiting often playing trivial games of 'I Spy' by herself to pass the time. But this time the wait didn't take long. Her contact inside the club sent her a text when Sal was making his way out and Tony took her time slashing the tires of a nearby car with a switchblade making sure to tuck the knife between her breast and out of view. The doors of Club Erotica swung open and Sal stumbled out trying hard to light a cigarette dangling from his parted lips. He was a handsome man with short dirty blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. If he wasn't such a snitch he could have been a model. Rolling her shoulders she took a deep breath and sauntered over to Sal making sure to flash him her sexiest smile when he looked up at the sound of her heels clicking across the pavement.

"Need a light?"

Sal had the butt of his smoke out and the tip in his mouth almost making her laugh. Instead she took the lighter from his hand and leaned over hoping to draw him in with a nice view of her breast. Sal took the bait, hook, line and sinker. Taking a long drag he wobbled slightly gazing at her through narrow blue eyes.

"Hey baby! You wanna party with a real man?" He laughed a little at his own private joke and kept his eyes on Tony's breast watching them sway under his lustful glances.

"Maybe you can help me with a little problem first." Tony gestured to the car behind her and the slashed tire. "My tire is flat and I don't know that much about cars. Maybe I could fix it with a tire iron or something…."

She trailed off twirling a strand of her honey brown hair between her fingers making sure to play up the dumb girl act. Sal nodded taking a few drags of his cigarette and dropping it to the ground forgotten.

"I'll help. Only if you let me get a taste of what's between your thighs." He ran a hand down Tony's waist trying to pull her close

She suppressed the urge to punch him and discreetly wiggled out of his grasp. Sal gripped her hand and led her to his ugly orange Dodge Challenger.

"Come on baby I might have somethin' in my trunk."

As soon as he opened the trunk and rummaged through the trash she couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face. Her window of opportunity opened suddenly and she didn't hesitate to grab her weapon from its hiding spot tucked neatly into her skirts waist band. The butt of the gun came swinging down with such force to the back of Sal's skull that he went down fast like a sack of potatoes.

His upper body lay in the trunk while his legs lay hilariously splayed out beneath him in a cartoonish fashion making her job significantly easier. It would be much harder to toss his full dead weight into the trunk in her heels. Once she had him situated in the trunk of his own car she shot two in his heart and one in his head making sure he was dead without a doubt. Tony tucked the gun back into her skirt and plucked the keys from his pocket with eagerness at the thought of driving his fast car.

"Thanks Sal."

With those last words she looked around making sure no prying eyes had seen her little display and closed the trunk, hopping into the car and speeding out the parking lot riding high on adrenaline.

Too bad Tony never saw the large black van trailing her in the darkness of the California night.

…...

_Tony rolled onto her back shifting uncomfortably as the rough motel sheets stuck to her sweaty skin. She grinned as her lover handed her an already lit cigarette something he started doing after they fell into a routine. He lit one of his own and ran a hand against his bald head feeling the small nail marks Tony had created during their earlier love making. _

"_You fucking scratched me again." He growled out blowing a lung full of smoke towards the ceiling._

_Tony rolled over onto her side while flicking the ash off her smoke and onto the ugly blue hotel room's carpet. She let out a sultry laugh and rolled her eyes at his comment. She already knew he couldn't scare her like he could the croweaters and sweetbutts she knew he was fucking (not that she cared). He was a complicated man and to be honest they weren't even in a real relationship. They were fuck buddies and nothing more, something Tony liked. She wanted to be able to cut the cord whenever she wanted without worrying about feelings._

"_You know you loved it."_

_He growled out something she couldn't hear and they drifted off into a comfortable silence finishing their cigarettes and stubbing them out in the room's ashtray. It wasn't long before his rough hands came up to cup her breast not missing how perfectly they filled his palms. His lips came to attack her neck, one of her many weak spots, and she knew she was gone._

_He rolled on top of her quick and nudged her legs apart with his knees roughly. She didn't mind. She loved it when he was rough with her._

_Without warning his thick length slipped into her wet heat and she arched into his touch with an almost catlike grace. She grasped his face and kissed his lips in a desperate move, eager to feel anything and everything he had. They broke the kiss and she looked into his almost black eyes feeling a cold shiver run up her spine as he pounded into her._

"_Happy." She breathed._

…...

Happy was pissed. He had been trailing this bitch for almost an hour as she weaved in and out of night time traffic and drove aimlessly through quiet neighborhoods. His phone call with Jax hadn't gone too well. Sal had been the clubs rightful kill. While watching the strange woman's kill had turned him on, this was club business. There was no way some random gash was supposed to do his job. Unfortunately she hadn't turned out to be so random.

_He met her a while back at some strip club. While there was no shortage of pussy lingering around the clubhouse he needed something fresh. Like an answer to his prayers she came out onto the stage in a tight light blue mesh top and matching thong with clear sky high platforms that made her tower over the men even more than she already would have. Her light brown hair fell into perfectly made waves that only accentuated the sharp features on her oval face. Her full breast shook with every twist around the pole and danced along with the smooth gyrating of her hips._

_He waited until she finished her dance and stepped off the stage making her way to the bar for a much needed drink. He slipped up next to her and stayed silent watching her sip the clear liquid from her glass._

_Happy's fixed stare was beginning to drive her crazy and she turned to him obvious irritation dancing in her honey brown eyes._

"_Can I help you?" Her voice was low and sultry like she was intentionally trying to turn him on and Happy couldn't help it when his cock twitched like an overeager puppy at the sound of her voice. She could have told him to eat shit and he would've turned on._

"_What time do you get off?" Happy had no tact and couldn't stop himself from cutting to the chase._

"_Wow buddy you sure work fast. Not even gonna ask my name first?" The stripper snorted into her drink and took another sip trying her dammed to ignore him._

_Happy growled and leaned in close smelling the faint scent of peaches coming off her curvy yet muscular body. Vaguely he wondered if her pussy tasted like peaches._

"_Well?" He growled out resisting the urge to manhandle her._

"_Well what?" She rolled her eyes._

"_Your name."_

_She gave him a small glance from the corner of her eye before draining her glass and turning her body to face him._

"_You first." She murmured._

"_Happy." He growled deep pushing back the urge to take her on the bar. He expected her to roll her eyes again laugh at how unlikely his name seemed to fit him but she did neither. Instead she ran a soft hand up his muscular bicep egging him on._

"_Tony."_

_Happy ran his hands along her bare legs and up her thighs taking a hold of her curvy waist in an effort to keep her close._

"_Wanna get out of here?"_

_Not even thirty minutes later he was taking her in the back ally, pounding away at her wet pussy in desperation. It was supposed to be a one-time thing but every time he made the long drive to Charming he found himself stopped off at the at 'The Blue Moon Gentlemen's Club' to fuck Tony. They hardly knew each other, only in it for the great sex but he still found something about her mere presence drawing him in like a moth to the light. It wasn't until a few months ago that he found she no longer worked as a stripper and she had seemed to drop completely off the map. In disappointment Happy found himself turning to croweaters for comfort. But nothing and nobody could compare to the feeling Tony gave him. Nobody._

In the large black van Happy had been ordered to stay on them and was told reinforcements would be on the way. He quickly relayed his location to Jax before hanging up and continuing to trail her. He was the master at following people among other things. He was so sure she hadn't spotted him so when she sped ahead so suddenly and took off revving the engine as she drifted around a corner. Happy willed the piece of shit van to go faster. But by the time he rounded the corner she was gone. Cursing to himself he slammed on the brakes and looked around the dark neighborhood street. Even with the lack of street lights and the low lighting the vans headlights provided Happy could see no place she could hide. There were no alleyways for her to disappear in nor was she parked along the curb or hiding in someone's driveway. That bitch had just up and disappeared.

From behind him the dull roar of motorcycles grew louder as he parked the van alongside a curb. The bikes pulled over and his brothers immediately sprang into action.

Clay yelled out directions to Juice and Tig to search one side of the street as Happy Jax and Chibs searched the other side. But their efforts were futile.

Happy had lost her again.

* * *

**I know that was incredibly short but I wanted to establish that both Tony and Happy have had a, however brief, history together. You can expect very long chapters from here on out. Please feel free to review and/or follow/favorite if the mood strikes. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: Thank you to busybeekisses19, HermioneandMarcus, crazygirl1980, Happyslover (Guest), Bruja1775, and ozlady80 for taking the time to review.**

**Thank you to BellaLuz64, susie88807, NightmareIndustries, sammiesealface, braingrade25, wabi-sabi1090,XXArmageddonXX, WheresMyBones, bandit32, Sweet-Melodee,Leisha92, Countrygirl83, TiaraDanielle, xxxRena nikkijay, HAPPYS WIFE QUINNS DAUGHTER, evans516, CHH-666, AngelsofHeavenandHell,nictoria,, X-PANIC, nomore212005, Glomi85, MUW D'Bellegirl, mandy-chick00, , 7darkangel7, dvangl9299, and Artemis Prim for favorite/following this story and/or me. That means so much to me because I have done my research and took the time to look certain things up in order to keep the integrity of Kurt Sutter's brilliant creation and his very twisted ideas. **

**busybeekisses19: Thank you for writing a review! :)**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy the direction I take the show. **

**crazygirl1980: Thank you! :) Things will get dark soon so hang with me.**

**Happyslover (Guest): Thank you. I'm glad you appreciate the story so far (even though it was short lol). Don't worry the chapters will be way longer.**

**Bruja1775: Thank you! I don't plan on following the show exactly or word for word. I will update soon just because the first chapter was so short.**

**ozlady80: Thank you for reviewing. I will be updating soon!**

**evans516: Thanks I'm glad you love it! Hopefully you love this next chapter cuz I stayed up until 3 am writing it! Enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAMER:** _**I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and others who have written and helped with producing the show. I only own Tony and any other characters that you may not recognize. I take full credit for everything I have written and I do not take kindly to plagiarism. If I see my work on any other site and not under my username I will make your life a living hell. It's amazing how fast you can track someone's IP address and find personal information on any other sites they may have (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) If any of you readers see my work somewhere please feel free to send me a message.**_

* * *

"_**Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power." **_

– _**Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

**Volume 1: Hidden **

**Chapter II – We Meet Again**

Out of all the negative things said about Tony both to her face and behind her back, no one had ever said she was stupid. About halfway through her drive, Sal's dead body still in the trunk, she had a nagging feeling she was been followed. After turning a few subtle lefts and rights along quiet neighborhoods that nagging feeling turned to realization when a quick look in the mirror turned up an ugly black van with blacked out headlights.

One of her contacts had a safe house that she often used when in trouble and this time was no different. She turned a sharp right and hit the gas leaving the van in the dust. By the time she drifted another corner and hit the garage door simultaneously (she barely missed smashing the top and had only succeeded in scrapping the roof), the van screeched around the first corner so loud she could hear the sound vibrating around in her head. She hit the button again and the large door reversed quickly, a feature she made sure was added.

She pulled out her pistol and made her way into the house peeking out the curtains at her stalker. The van stopped and sat waiting at the corner until the deep rumble of motorcycles got louder and she could barely make out the riders faces in the dark of the night. After a few minutes of a search that turned up nothing they left and it seemed the worst was over.

Tony wasn't taking any chances through and it looked like she would be staying for a few hours. She passed the time by making herself a small meal with the food provided. The sandwich and glass of water went quick so she sat at the small kitchen table and went about cleaning her gun. Three hours passed before she peeked outside again and Tony started the long drive back to get rid of the evidence. First she would stop off at Dubrowski's Funeral Home to drop Sal's body off with Skeeter, an employee who cremated bodies for her, and then make her way to a Lodi chop shop where they would strip Sal's car of everything they wanted before dumping it into a car crusher to be made into a distorted metal cube.

It took a few hours to get everything done and by the time she dragged her tired body back to her cold lonely hotel room with the sun just beginning to rise, she barely had the energy to shower. Tony fell into bed face first and with her shoes still on, fell into a much needed sleep.

….

There were very few times when Tony would take a step back to take a long hard look at her life. Sometimes she wouldn't even have to look and instead it would hit her so hard, like a sucker punch to the face, that she would seclude herself in whatever grungy hotel room she was staying at and drink herself sick.

She thought about why she loved to kill. Why she couldn't seem to achieve true happiness everyday like some sad version of a Stepford wife. Each and every time she searched her memories for that one ounce of happiness it wasn't about her parents or dancing for horny men. It wasn't about living life on the road with no strings attached, jumping from motel to motel and killing for fun. It was about those few times a month that she met him.

Tony's happiest times were when she surrendered herself to him. When she let those rough palms glide over the smooth olive skin of her back while his lips and tongue did a sinful dance over her pebbled nipples. His hardened length thrusting into her without missing a beat as she let herself go completely, forgetting everything that had happened or the things that would.

And all she ever knew was his name.

Happy.

There was something so opposite about the comparison between the definition of his name and his hardened demeanor that it bordered on being hysterically funny. Happy hardly ever talked and smiled even less. With almost every inch of his torso and arms covered in tattoos, thick muscles that were just the right amount to his body type and a neatly shaven head, he seemed the epitome of death itself, or at least his messenger. His entire aura screamed 'don't fuck with me' and Tony would even bet money that he had scared a few kids in his life time.

She would dream about him sometimes. Just before she drifted off into an often dreamless sleep, that shaky line before REM sleep and being fully alert would blur and she could feel his arms slip around her body along with the light whisper of his lips on the back of her neck just at the nape. When her mind conjured up his spicy scent of gunpowder and cigarette smoke Tony would jerk awake only to find the other side of the bed was cold and that she was all alone.

Those were the nights spent digging up an old bottle of whisky from the bottom of her well-worn black duffle bag, that also carried all her life's possessions, and she would drink just to forget him. It seemed silly to her that this man she hardly knew could leave such an impact on her. He practically ruined sex for her and Tony found herself comparing every man to him before she could reign in those thoughts. She tried unsuccessfully to remain celibate before she gave in and let her fingers do all the work but it just wasn't the same. Tonight it seemed was no different. She decided to forget the alcohol and opted for an early breakfast at a nearby dinner affectionately called Lumpy's Family Restaurant. At almost half past midnight she was surprised the place was still open but it seemed they were prepared to do business at all hours despite how empty the place seemed, excluding one older man in the corner for company, it was dead.

Tony chose a corner booth against the wall where she had a perfect view of the restaurant from the door to the back kitchen. It took almost ten minutes for the one waitress on duty to even make her way to Tony's table and even when she did she did so with disinterest (no doubt waking from a nap in the back if the bags under her eyes and the wrinkled uniform were anything to go by). She ordered a simple meal of toast, eggs sunny side up, two sausage patties and a cup of what she hoped was strong back coffee.

Tony was so deep into thought that when the meal and bill seemed to materialize out of nowhere in front of her she couldn't help but jump. She dug in quickly, eating quietly as she kept her head down and minded her own business.

Had she been more aware of her surroundings she would have seen the tormenter of her dreams enter the restaurant at that exact moment.

The deep rumble of her name being called shook her with familiarity and she looked up, a fork full of eggs poised halfway to her gaping mouth in an unladylike fashion. She looked up meeting those deep black eyes that always seemed to draw her soul in.

"Tony." He growled.

…

It had been a long day for Happy. After making the long ride to Charming from Tacoma he put away his exhaustion and got to work helping out the mother charter. The Mayans had found their warehouse, no doubt getting the information from a now deceased Ethan Salvia. Those goddamn wetbacks stole hundreds of guns and then, as if to spit in their faces, blew the place up. The explosion had been seen in two counties and unlike most things the Son's had to deal with; it couldn't be swept under the rug. As if they didn't have enough problems there had been two women hiding in the basement when the pace blew making their bodies charred almost beyond recognition. They were illegals who worked on the assembly line in exchange for sexual favors (thanks to Tig) and when their bodies had been discovered it would no doubt bring ATF down on their asses. Between that, threat of drugs entering Charming by a recently paroled meth ringleader Ernest Darby, their time limit to get another batch of guns for the One-Niners and the discovery of an alliance between the Nords and the Mayans things were spiraling downward.

Happy needed to make an escape. He was never one for running away and even though he had a reputation and nickname labeling him as a killer sometimes he just needed to get some air and clear his mind. So he left the clubhouse that smelled of pussy and cigarette smoke for a nice quiet diner in town. He had his prepaid on so he would be alerted if anything happened but he doubted it.

As soon as he stepped inside he felt a chill crawl his spine and his senses went on overdrive. It wasn't fear he was feeling it was something else. Familiarity. Stopping in the doorway Happy glanced around looking for the source. An old man sat in the corner with an untouched plate of toast and a newspaper, the waitress stood behind the counter sipping coffee while the cook in the back had propped the back door open to take his smoke break. And then he saw her.

It was like one of those scenes in a movie where the background fades and the spotlight turns on. She looked even more beautiful than when he last saw her. Her honey brown waves were tucked neatly into a high pony tail, her ends touching just below her upper back. She had changed out of her skimpy outfit and into a pair of black sweats, a grey wife beater just visible under her baggy zip up jacket. She wore no jewelry or makeup but to him she was beautiful.

Happy was shocked that of all the places she could be she was here in the same diner at the same time as himself. Although he didn't believe in fate it seemed they were meant to meet again.

"Tony." His voice called long before he was ready to face her. He didn't even have any game plan but it was too late now. As if struck by lightning she froze looking up at him beneath her thick lashes. She set her fork down and looked at him in bewildered and he could see just a hint of lust.

His feet moved before his mind could scream at him to stop and he pulled out a chair sitting down roughly as his dark eyes never strayed from hers. Happy ignored the obvious questions buzzing in his brain about her murdering Ethan Salvia and instead wanted to ask the questions that mattered to him even more. He wanted to shake the shit out of her for not telling him she left, that she had moved on from stripping to only God knows where but he stopped himself. They weren't married or even dating for that matter. Hell she wasn't even his old lady. She didn't owe him any explanation about her life and neither did he. But he missed her. He missed forgetting himself and the expectations that others saw in him to just lose himself in Tony. They sat staring at each other until Happy let out a small growl.

It seemed he would need to drag the answers to his unasked questions. He leaned forward folding his hands refusing to budge an inch as he fixed her with his infamous 'Killa Face'. While that look could scare just about anyone into doing what he wanted it wasn't working on Tony who's only tell was the subtle cock of an eyebrow and a hard look of her own. If anyone had been witness to their conversation it would seem that the couple hated each other but their eyes were having a totally different conversation than their mouths.

"How ya been?" _Where the hell have you been?_

"Fine. And you?"_ Around. I missed you jackass._

"Been busy with work." _Me too._

"Me too. Not much time for anything else." _Don't fucking leave me again._

Tony cleared her throat and wiped her mouth on a napkin softly as they fell into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. She used to daydream about what she would do when she finally caught up to him again. Would she slap him in the face? Would she kiss him so hard it would make him dizzy? But now she had been caught off guard and every idea and daydream disappeared. Things were getting uncomfortable so she dug into the pockets of her sweatpants to toss a few crumpled bills onto the table and got up.

"Well I should probably get going." She trailed of forcing her feet to walk away from her former fuck buddy. He growled as his hand shot out to grip her forearm tightly. Not enough to pain her but enough to let her know he was serious. A warm tingle spread throughout her body at the sudden skin on skin contact making her shuddered.

Happy leaned in close making the familiar scent of gunpowder and cigarette smoke fill her nostrils. His breath tickled her skin as his lips grazed her ear in the most delicate of touches.

"You're not going anywhere." Happy whispered.

It was funny that he had this hold on her. She had stared down the barrel of a gun and kept her cool but Happy was something else entirely. Without another word he turned out the diner his grip still firmly on here wrist until the came to a motorcycle. Happy jumped on holding a helmet out to her.

"Get on."

She hesitated only for a second before straddling the bike and wrapping her arms securely around his waist. The motorcycle rumbled to life sending vibrations throughout her entire body and she leaned in closer resting her cheek against his back. Happy tensed at the placement of her hands (which happened to fall above his slight erection) but he made no move to pull them away. They sped out of the parking lot, down the street and Tony felt as though she was flying like a bird. As the wind whipped past them and she realized she didn't care where they were going just so long as he was there with her.

The ride didn't seem long enough in Tony's opinion as they pulled into a parking of what seemed to be an automotive repair shop. Happy parked near a row of motorcycles and she removed her helmet handing it to him. As he turned off the bike and grabbed her hand leading her inside she could clearly read the shops sign in bold lettering.

'Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair'.

The name sounded so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. As they neared the front door and she saw the bikers and hang-arounds it clicked. How could have she been so slow?! Sure she had seen Happy in his vest but she disregarded it, never deeming it important to their 'only sex' deal. Now she was sorry and a memory from last night popped into her head of the van and bikers perusing her. Tony kept her face calm as they passed a group of bikers as they made catcalls and teased Happy.

But he ignored them as he led her inside past the barely dressed women, some of whom were obscenely grinding in the scattered bikers' laps, and straight to a room in the back. The room turned out to be a bedroom and while it was nowhere as messy as the main room prompting Tony to suspect he might have cleanliness issues. A queen sized bed sat wedged between a small side table and a chair. A dresser sat in the corner and while the scent of gunpowder wasn't as strong as it was on him it was an underlying scent below the smell of cigarette smoke.

While she had been busy examining the room, Happy had shut the door and was now pressing her against the wood by her back. His hands splayed out on either side of her shoulders trapping her and his nose skimmed the soft flesh of her neck. She gasped in surprise expecting him to yell at her or at least say anything but he didn't.

Instead his tongue darted out to taste the flesh there Tony's knees automatically weakened and her hands came up to find balance on his shoulders. She expected him to take his aggression out during sex but he was careful and calculating making sure to take his time with her. His lips and tongue were still attacking her neck when one hand came up to tease her breast through her shirt. Tony's eyes fluttered closed as her body arched into his touch like a cat stretching lazily in the sunlight.

And then it was over.

The warmth of his body on hers was gone and when her eyes opened she could see him removing his clothes at an achingly slow pace. She removed hers as well keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Just as she removed her lace panties he was on her his rough calloused hands were everywhere and his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. Her back met the mattress and his hand came up to fist into her hair while the other trailed down to her heat and his fingers slipped inside where she was already wet and waiting. The moans she created were scandalous and stars clouded her vision when Tony came hard once his thumb pressed her clit in quick circles. He brought his fingers up to taste her and his eyes closed, savoring her peachy flavor. Happy reached down to guide himself into her slowly and they both groaned as he filled her completely. Happy pulled back and thrust into her again before uttering a word that erased all doubts about his anger towards her.

"Mine."

Mine. The meaning of that possessive word rattled around her head and if possible turned her on even more. Over and over he slammed into her while the fingers of one hand tweaked her dark nipples. As if rehearsed their eyes connected when their orgasms took them over at almost the same time and he rested himself on his forearms above her and left a lingering kiss on her full lips.

Before she could utter a word though Happy was off her and slipping out of her heading to the bathroom and returning with a wet wash cloth. He cleaned her first placing a small kiss on the inside of her upper thigh before cleaning himself and returning to the bathroom.

Their earlier activities had worn her out so she was already curled up under the covers nodding off. Happy joined her spooning her from behind, an action he had never done with any other girl (he would rather kill someone than admit it).

"Don't leave again." He demanded lowly

Half asleep but still aware of his words she squeezed the arm resting on her stomach as if to reassure him.

"I won't"

And she meant every word.

**If you have never ridden a motorcycle I highly recommend it. It is incredibly freeing. You forget everything and if you ride with the right person that has years of experience it's awesome. My grandfather is one of those bikers that goes to bike shows and has been riding for years. Everyone should ride at least once. **

**Also I debated on weather their vests were spelled cut or kutte. It's actually short for cut-off. Kutte is the borrowed German word that is used also in a tounge-in-cheek fashion but I prefer to use 'cut'. It's not as ugly as the German phrasing so it won't be spelled 'kutte' here. Sorry!**

**Anyway please feel free to review and/or follow/favorite if the mood strikes. Happy reading!**


End file.
